


Медицинские предписания

by Eliskander



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Drabble, Enemas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Pre-Slash, Prostate Massage, R!kink, SGU - Freeform, space
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ти-Джей назначает Рашу массаж простаты.<br/>Написано для fandom Robert Carlyle 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Медицинские предписания

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Shiae Hagall Serpent.  
> Предупреждения: описание клизмы, мочевой катетер.

— Слушай, Ти-Джей сказала, что процедура тебе поможет.  
У Янга не было ни малейшего желания находиться в комнате Раша ночью и уговаривать того, как ребенка. Сам ученый скорчился на кровати, под глазами его залегли темные круги. Он не мог нормально отлить, боли в промежности мешали при ходьбе. Ти-Джей предположила, что это простатит. Ее диагноз основывался на стандартном при таких случаях наборе: сидячая по большей части работа; неразмеренная половая жизнь, как практически у всех на «Судьбе»; неправильное питание, что и впрямь было проблемой; стресс, которого с характером Раша хватало на двоих; его прошлое заядлого курильщика. И, наконец, переохлаждение на последней разведывательной миссии несколько дней назад.  
На все это Раш утром ничего не сказал и ушел работать, а ночью Ти-Джей вызвала по рации Янга:  
— Ему плохо, помоги мне.  
Сонный уставший Янг церемониться и уговаривать был не склонен.  
— Снимай штаны или это сделаю я.  
Ти-Джей собиралась вставить катетер, чтобы вышла застойная моча, но у Раша металлический восемнадцатисантиметровый стержень явно воодушевления не вызывал.  
— Она простой фельдшер и может ошибаться.  
— Другого врача у нас нет, — Янг нахмурился.  
Долг мешал ему бросить больного и уйти спать, а знание характера Раша и предыдущие размолвки — продолжать нянчиться. В итоге Раш все-таки позволил стащить с себя штаны с бельем. Ти-Джей, обработав головку антисептиком и смазав катетер, начала осторожно вводить его в мочевой канал, придерживая член. Но стоило Рашу застонать, как она тут же остановилась. Затем попросила его сделать два глубоких вдоха и продолжила.  
— Так, теперь вы, полковник, — Ти-Джей, придерживая наполовину введенный катетер, помогла Рашу переместиться на бок.  
Массаж простаты должен был выбросить содержимое в уретру, а затем с мочой вывести все из организма. Эта часть, надо сказать, не нравилась самому Янгу. Но он был военным и слово «надо» расценивал как приказ. Надев перчатки, Янг смазал пальцы вазелином. Ти-Джей говорила, что массаж простаты поможет. И ему как раз предстояло узнать, где она находится у Раша. Года два назад Янг в такую ситуацию не поверил бы и рассмеялся. Но постоянный недосып и риск на «Судьбе» сделали его невосприимчивым к иронии. И чувство юмора тоже отказывало. Нужно просто вернуть Раша в строй, только и всего. Янг развел ему ягодицы и, смазав анус, принялся вводить палец. Тот шипел от боли и в конце концов не выдержал.  
— Черт возьми, полковник... я еще жив!  
Янга происходящее начало задевать, но он все же пробормотал:  
— Потерпите, скоро закончится.  
Впрочем, «скоро» — это как посмотреть. По словам Ти-Джей, нужно было десять-пятнадцать процедур, и через три недели повторить.  
По тому, как рефлекторно сжался Раш, Янг понял, что нашел железу. Ученый и до этого выглядел униженным, а сейчас совсем притих. Янг ободряюще положил руку ему на плечо, пока Ти-Джей до конца вводила катетер. Когда в банку потекла мутная моча, все вздохнули с облегчением.  
Но это было лишь начало. Две из назначенных процедур — лечебные клизмы и массаж простаты — Раш не мог делать сам. Янг тоже не был от этого в восторге, ведь предполагалось, что помогать будет он.  
— Все будет хорошо. Я зайду утром, сделаем... клизму, — несмотря на жизненный опыт, принять какие-то вещи полковнику оказалось сложно.  
Раш кивнул. Он лежал на кровати, и привычное высокомерие возвращалось в его жесты и взгляд. Он по-прежнему не доверял Янгу свою жизнь, хотя полчаса назад подставил задницу. И это открытие нервировало. Между ними с самого начала искрило на грани убийства. И Янг даже пытался. Дьявольски живучий и везучий Раш сумел вернуться. Но не это было главным. Главным стало отсутствие доверия и, как следствие, сложности в команде.  
Но Янг все равно пришел утром. Смазал насадку и постарался как можно бережнее вводить ее Рашу в анус. Чтобы влить лечебный раствор, нужно было предварительно очистить кишечник. Раш не привык к подобному, и процедура доставляла ему дискомфорт. Он терпел, но Янг видел, как ходят у него на скулах желваки. Может все дело в эмоциональном фоне?  
Янг был в форме, а обнаженный Раш стоял перед ним, раздвинув ноги и прогнувшись в спине. Напряжение между ними было таким плотным, что, казалось, его можно потрогать.  
Во время второй клизмы, Янг постарался его отвлечь.  
— Потерпите еще немного, — он сознательно положил Рашу руку на поясницу, заставляя нагнуться сильнее, и добавил вазелина на слегка раздраженный анус. — Так будет лучше.  
— Часто занимались анальным сексом, Янг? — прошипел тот.  
Янг едва удержался от привычного силового метода затыкания рта. В данный момент в его руках была другая власть, поэтому он вставил клизму и позволил жидкости сделать это за него. Вскоре остатки выдержки Раша треснули по швам.  
— Слишком много... черт возьми... Вытащи...  
Янг спокойно подождал, затем вынул насадку и позволил ученому сесть на унитаз, облегчиться. Потом вымыл руки и вышел, оставив Раша принять душ и успокоиться. Он понимал, что опять надавил. «Нетактично», — сказала бы Камилла. Но Янг устал выбирать методы. Главное — результат.  
Вечером Янг пришел снова — сделать массаж простаты. Раш хмуро глянул на него и, не сказав ни слова, отправился в ванную. Оттуда он появился в одной лишь мятой расхристанной рубашке. Залез на кровать и лег лицом вниз, все так же молча подставляя задницу под руки Янга.  
— Я помочь хочу, не зажимайся, — он осторожно вводил палец.  
— Интересно, почему тогда так мерзко? — глухо отозвался Раш.  
Закончив с массажем, Янг снял перчатки и пошел мыть руки, а Раш забрался под простыню. Вернувшись, полковник посмотрел на него, ожидая продолжения разговора. Видя знакомое упрямство в его взгляде, тот все-таки ответил,  
— Ты всегда пытаешься подчинить себе силой то, что не можешь получить?  
Янг неотрывно смотрел в темные влажные глаза, не слыша раздраженных интонаций срывающегося голоса.  
Да, он не любил когда оспаривали его лидерство. Но с Рашем было другое. Они оба это знали, но продолжали делать вид, что все нормально. Однако сегодня отрицать очевидное стало невозможно. Обнаженный, стонущий Раш занимал в голове Янга гораздо больше места, чем все текущие миссии «Судьбы». Это надо было как-то решать.  
— У меня ведь все равно нет шансов.  
Раш перевернулся на другой бок, пряча мимолетную улыбку.  
— Ти-Джей прописала мне достаточно процедур, чтобы твои шансы уровнять.  
Янг посмотрел на доверчиво подставленную спину и лег рядом. Медицинские предписания следовало соблюдать. Обязательно.


End file.
